This invention relates to a graphical user interface (“GUI”) which shows an operational history of computer code.
Debugging computer code can be a time-consuming and difficult task. This is particularly true for code used with parallel-processors, in which several computer programs, or “threads”, are executed concurrently. These threads may interact with other code and with various hardware devices, making it difficult to determine where problems or inefficiencies in the code lie.